I'm Here
by ceecee05
Summary: A Modern AU where Arthur and Gwen are married, but going through some marital problems. Two-shot!
1. Gwen's Chapter

**Title:** I'm Here  
**Author: ** **ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen (small mention of Uther)  
**Spoilers:** NONE  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** Gwen and Arthur are going through a rough patch in their marriage, and she doesn't know how to tell him she's pregnant.  
**Author's notes:** _Yes I'm very aware that I shouldn't have written a new story (even if it is a short oneshot) when I have two in progress, but I needed to write something with a little less angst than either of my other stories; which isn't saying much because this also turned out fairly angsty. However, I am also writing the next installment for In Our Own Skins, and that should be out soon._

* * *

**I'm Here**

Oh God how am I going to tell my husband that I'm four months pregnant with his child? Yes things between Arthur and I are slowly getting better, but I don't think adding a baby will do anything but complicate matters between us. We still live together, but we sleep in separate rooms, and rarely say more than good morning and goodnight to each other. Arthur always said he didn't think he'd be the best father, and Uther Pendragon can be blamed for that. I really do believe that Uther loves Arthur in his own way, but couldn't he have given a hug here or there? When we first started dating it took months before Arthur was even comfortable holding my hand in public.

"Guinevere are you home?"

I consider hiding somewhere in the kitchen, and nervously rub my hands over my black pencil skirt. I try not to think about the extra weight I've gained, and quickly realize that a baby means I'll have to take some time off work. No! Morgana's been talking about giving me a promotion, and I've wanted to be an editor at Pendragon Publishing since I was a teenager. This is my dream, and Morgana's alright, but she probably won't give me the promotion if I have to take time off work, and…Oh my God I'm going to have a baby!

"Guinevere!"

I watch Arthur toss his keys on the counter and not on the hook where it's supposed to go before his eyes quickly land on me. I try not to make it noticeable that I'm inching my way towards the glass doors leading to the backyard, but he seems to notice something's wrong.

"Guinevere are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"Flushed? No of course not I'm fine. Just got in from the office a little while ago, and I'm just a little tired, so I should really be off to bed."

I'm not a very good liar, and Arthur always knows when I'm lying. Although perhaps this time he won't notice that I didn't actually go to work, but really just dressed in my work clothes so that when he saw me he'd think I was going to work, and not to see my doctor about the positive symbol on the pregnancy test I took. I mean it's possible!

"Gwen what's going on? You look like you're about to faint."

"Do I?"

"Yeah you do"

I can barely tell, but it looks like Arthur's moving towards me. I'm certainly starting to feel like the temperature in the room has gotten a little too high, and my vision is a tad fuzzy, but I don't think I'm going to…

When I open my eyes I'm laying on my bed surrounded by snores, and there's a slight pressure on my stomach and hand. I slowly lift my head a bit from under the covers, and see Arthur sitting by my bed with his head where our child is growing, and his large smooth hand resting in mine. Oh the perks of never having to do manual labour.

At my sudden movement his head lifts, and he tiredly wipes the sleep from his eyes.

"Well you're certainly still full of surprises Guinevere. You almost gave me a heart attack after that display in the kitchen."

He's laughing, but I can hear the slight quiver in his voice.

"Promise not to do that again alright?"

He appears to be joking, but I can tell he's very serious.

"I'll do my best."

I try to smile, but I'm still quite scared to come clean about the baby we'll be having soon. I don't know how to tell him, and to be honest I'm worried he won't want to have a baby with me. We may be going through a rough patch in our marriage right now, but I still love Arthur, and I'm rather certain I always will.

"What's going on Gwen? I know we haven't been all that close for a few months now, and that's mostly my fault what with work at Pendragon Corp., but you know I'm still here for you right?"

"Yes, I know you are Arthur."

And I do know. Even though Arthur and I barely see each other he always makes it a point to message me when I'm at work to see how I'm doing, or to call before he goes to sleep when he's on a business trip.

"I'm always here for you because no matter what happens I love you Guinevere. Whatever's wrong you won't have to face it alone."

He squeezes my hand, and the sobs start of their own volition. Stupid mood swings!

"I'm…"

I heave a sigh, and remind myself to breathe. I can do this. This is Arthur, this is my husband.

"It's alright Gwen you can…"

"Arthur I'm pregnant."

He quickly releases my hand, and practically runs out of the room. I slowly fall to the bed and cry harder. I can't believe he would just leave me like that. I thought…I was foolish to think things would change between us.

I turn on my side, and try to sleep, but my tears won't stop. How could he just…after everything. He could have at least pretended to be excited.

I can feel a dip in the bed, and strong arms wrapping around me. Arthur softly kisses my shoulder before gently rubbing my stomach.

"Shh Gwen, don't cry. I'm here for both of you, and I'm not going anywhere."

I want to ask him why he left, and whether or not he really wants to have this child with me, but I don't. I snuggle closer into his embrace, and allow myself to just enjoy my husband's arms after so long. I know that whatever happens now we'll do our best to get through it together.

* * *

_Yeah I know not a very happy story, but still far less angsty than my other ones. Hopefully you enjoyed my first ever one-shot because I tend to struggle with writing short stories. Again for all those reading In Our Own Skins Morgan's chapter will be out soon, and I really hope to hear all your opinions on this story in your reviews__ Thanks for reading!_


	2. Arthur's Chapter

**Title:** I'm Here For You  
**Author: ** **ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Uther (small mention of Lance)  
**Spoilers:** NONE  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** Gwen and Arthur are going through a rough patch in their marriage, and Arthur is starting to think that Gwen may want a divorce.  
**Author's notes:** _ Okay, so yes this one-shot just got a companion piece! This is the same story written from Arthur's point of view. Hopefully this gives everyone a better understanding of what was going through his head during the first part._

* * *

**I'm Here For You**

I slowly walk up the porch steps towards the front door. I have my keys posed and ready to open it, but I hesitate. I'm so tired of acting as if the distance between Guinevere and I isn't suffocating me. We love each other, but it's almost as if we've forgotten how to be ourselves when we're together.

I can hear my mobile ringing, and for a second I want to ignore it, but I quickly retrieve it from my coat pocket. Father will not be pleased if I continue to ignore him.

"_Arthur, where have you been?"_

"Why hello to you too father."

I rub my hands roughly over my temple. I can feel another headache coming on, and this conversation is only going to make it worse.

_"I don't appreciate the attitude Arthur. You may be a grown man now, but I'm still you're father!"_

"Yes father"

Whatever you say father. Of course father. Always at your beck and call for anything you desire father. Why do I continuously allow my father to govern my life? It feels like the only time I've ever really gone against father's wishes is when I married Guinevere.

"_Better! Now have you started packing for your trip to Spain?" _

"Spain…Father what are you talking about?"

"_Yes Spain! I'm starting to get the impression that you don't really listen to me when I'm talking to you. I told you last week that I need you out there as soon as possible to oversee a new account."_

"Father I just got back from Germany two days ago! Perhaps you can send someone else?"

He can't be serious! I'm not leaving again! I barely live in my own home. One second I'm in France, then I'm in America, or China, or India, and I can't do this anymore. I want to spend more than two or three days at home here and there! Is that really so much to ask for?

"_No Arthur I don't trust anyone else but you. I need you to do this for me."_

I should just say no. I know I should. Guinevere and I need time to work things out, and leaving again even for a short while is only going to make us grow even further apart.

"Father…"

"_Please Arthur. I promise this will be the last one for a while. Just do this for me son."_

I know what he's doing, and yet I'm letting him manipulate me. My father is not an overly affectionate person who uses please in his vocabulary, so hearing him say it now is actually a little unnerving. There must be a lot of money in this new account, and I'm the only one he's sure won't rob him.

"Alright Father, I'll do it."

"_Marvelous. Your flight leaves early tomorrow morning. I'll have your ticket sent over with the car that's picking you up. Enjoy your trip!"_

He quickly ends the call, and I stare blankly at my mobile as if I can take back what I'd just done. I don't know why I can't just say no to my father, but I want to make him proud, and these trips seem to make him happy with me.

I slowly place the key into the lock, and gently unlock the door. My headache has definitely gotten worse, and I'll probably need an Advil soon.

I softly push the door open, and wonder how I'm going to tell Gwen I'll be leaving again by morning.

"Guinevere are you home?"

I saw her car in the driveway…

I hear a little shuffle coming from the kitchen, and assume she's probably in there. It's a little strange for her to be home at this time, but maybe Morgana let her leave early? It's highly unlikely, but anything's possible.

"Guinevere!"

I swiftly toss my keys on the counter, and casually make my way towards Gwen to ask her where the Advil is, but she looks like she's trying to escape from me, and I can't help but feel a little hurt by her actions. What's wrong with her? Why does she seem so frightened? Is she scared of me?

"Guinevere are you alright? You look a little flushed."

Her cheeks are rather red; even against her cinnamon skin, and I start to worry when she starts to look a little wobbly on her feet; my headache instantly forgotten.

"Flushed? No of course not I'm fine. Just got in from the office a little while ago, and I'm just a little tired, so I should really be off to bed."

Yup she's definitely lying to me. Gwen's never been a good liar, and this has got to be one of her worst attempts yet!

"Gwen what's going on? You look like you're about to faint."

First she's home early, and now she looks like she's about ready to collapse at any moment. Was she planning on having an affair, and I just came home too early? I dismiss the thought as soon as it comes to mind. Guinevere wouldn't do that to me.

"Do I?"

Are they really doing this right now? Why does it always seem easier to speak on the phone with her than it does in person? We just don't communicate properly anymore.

"Yeah you do"

I begin walking towards her when I see she looks like she's about to fall, and when her eyes start to lose focus I quickly break into a run. Luckily I catch her before she falls, and I hold her tightly to my body in relief. God Gwen what's going on with you?

I carefully carry her to our bedroom, or perhaps more accurately Guinevere's bedroom. I've started taking up residence in one of the guest rooms. I thought it best a few months ago when we got into a pretty intense row about my constant trips overseas. Obviously Gwen thought I was having an affair, and even though I swore that I wasn't (because I wasn't) I thought it best to give her some space to think that night. Then I did it again the next night, and the next, and the next until the guest room pretty much became my room.

I gently place her on the bed, and make sure she's comfortable. I wonder why she fainted like that, and whether or not I should take her to hospital, but eventually dismiss the idea. If it was life threatening Guinevere would have said something. One thing she's always been is practical.

I softly brush my hand against her cheek as I watch her. Something is obviously going on with her, and it worries me. What if she wants a divorce? Or she's decided to run off with her ex-flame? I know Lance is in town; stupid sod. He better not be trying to reconnect with my wife!

I rest my weary head against Gwen's chest, and listen to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. I smile softly to myself when I hear our hearts beating at the same time.

If I lose her I don't know what I'd do. What can I do without Guinevere? I'm nothing without her.

I gently take her hand into my own, and hold it. I just need to feel that she's still here with me, and sleep is the only time when I can touch her without fear of rejection. That night we shared seems like a lifetime ago, and I can't help but miss just being with her.

My eyes slowly begin to close, and I allow myself to drift off for a short nap knowing she's safe with me.

I can feel movement, and so I quickly wake up thinking something might be wrong with Gwen. When I glance at her she's staring back at me through hooded lashes, and I quickly wipe the sleep from my eyes to deter her from looking at my tightening pants. I definitely shouldn't be having those thoughts right now.

"Well you're certainly still full of surprises Guinevere. You almost gave me a heart attack after that display in the kitchen."

I laugh to try and hide my fear, but I know Gwen can probably hear the underlying panic.

"Promise not to do that again alright?"

I smile at her, but I'm not joking I don't want her to ever do that to me again. She looks a little anxious at the seriousness in my voice, but nods her head anyway.

"I'll do my best."

She looks so scared I'm worried she's about to tell me she's finished with me right now. I've gone through many hardships in my life, but losing Gwen is something that I don't think I can do.

"What's going on Guinevere? I know we haven't been all that close for a few months now, and that's mostly my fault what with work at Pendragon Corp., but you know I'm still here for you right?"

She looks conflicted, but I need her to know that I'm here for her. It may not always seem like it, but I am.

"Yes, I know you are Arthur."

She doesn't look like she's lying, but I still feel it imperative that she know that I don't want to give up on our marriage. Even if she thinks we should get a divorce I won't give up on what we have, and I never will.

"I'm always here for you because no matter what happens I love you Guinevere. Whatever's wrong you won't have to face it alone."

I gently squeeze her hand, and she immediately bursts into tears. I hadn't squeezed that tightly had I?

"I'm…"

This is it! She's going to tell me she's leaving me. She looks like she can barely hold eye contact with me, and so I know it's coming. Okay Arthur all you have to do is convince her that you two can work things out.

"It's alright Gwen you can…"

"Arthur I'm pregnant."

I quickly release her hand, and bolt from the room. She's pregnant! Guinevere and I are going to have a child, and that means we need to work on our relationship as quickly as possible. The baby's going to be here in just a few months so that doesn't give us that much time. There's so much to do, and…Wow, I'm going to be a father!

I wait impatiently for my father to answer his mobile. He usually answers rather quickly. This must be revenge for not answering his calls earlier.

"_Yes Arthur?"_

"I can't go to Spain or any other place you'll want to send me. I'm going to be a father in a few months, and my family needs me here."

I don't wait for him to reply, just quickly shut my mobile and run back to Gwen.

I can hear her crying, and my heart clenches at the sound. I didn't mean to make her cry. I slowly lay behind her on the bed, and wrap my arms around her and our child. Before I even think about what I'm doing I'm kissing her shoulder, and rubbing her stomach.

"Shh Gwen, don't cry. I'm here for both of you, and I'm not going anywhere."

For a second I tense thinking she's going to get mad at me for kissing her, but she snuggles deeper into my arms, and I slowly begin to relax. I can't remember the last time we just held onto each other like this, but I know it's only the beginning of many exciting changes to come.

* * *

_So this was the companion piece that I promised a lot of people. I hope it was to all of your likings. Here's wishing everyone a happy holiday, and an exciting new year!:)_


End file.
